


Tight-Lipped Lies

by DisasterZone42 (WizWitch)



Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Easy A AU, F/F, F/M, Gen, Just to high school age tho, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 07:38:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10184222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WizWitch/pseuds/DisasterZone42
Summary: Melissa never would've called herself 'invisible' at school--hard label to have as Milo's best friend--but she never imagined how much attention one small little rumor (okay, a couple) could cause for her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ...I totally should be working on other stuff, I know. I just happened to finish this last night, so...
> 
> Enjoy!

Melissa let out a small groan as she walked around the room and pulled at her cheeks. “I can’t believe I’m going through with this…”

“You’ll do fine,” Milo assured from her bed. “People are gonna start logging on soon…”

“Ugh!”

Milo pressed his lips together and pulled his feet onto the bed so he was sitting with them slightly underneath him. “Melissa, are you sure you do--”

“I've got this,” she said as sat down at her computer. “Just...gonna be dismantling the rumour mill in front of our entire school. Nothing to worry about…”

“Exactly!”

Melissa made to tell Milo he wasn't helping, but stopped when she saw the small frown on his face. If anyone suffered more from this situation than she did, it was him…

That's why she had to fix it.

So, with a deep breath, she reached over and clicked her webcam on.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this was short. If you haven't seen the movie, it's framed with Olive (the main character) starting a live webcast and she narrates the events of the film, so that's what being set up here. I'll see when I have the next chapter up...


End file.
